


Discipline

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [149]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Flirting, High School Teachers, Slice of Life, and not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: “That doesn’t mean we can teach them that stealing is okay as long as they really need it.”“Okay, inspector Javert.”Naomi glared, pushed away from the desk and put her hands on Meg’s hips.





	Discipline

Naomi gave up on the papers she was grading and turned to rummage through her purse, looking for the little bottle of advil. The headache she’d been nursing most of the day started blooming to a sharper, insistent thing and she couldn’t focus. The steady tap-tap of Claire drumming a pen on her desk wasn’t helping. 

“Claire,” Naomi called out, “Stop with the pen. Please.”

Claire huffed, rolled her eyes, slammed her pen down and slouched lower in her chair. 

“Manners, Claire.” 

“Sorry,” Claire said, and she absolutely did not mean it. 

In the far corner, Krissy sniggered, watching. At least she used detention to do homework, book open in front of her as she worked quietly. 

“How is your homework coming along, Claire? Do you need any help?”

“No.” Claire glared at her, making a show of dragging a book out of her backpack and flipping through it hastily. 

Naomi sighed. These two girls were regulars in detention, and the only ones there at the moment. Claire had been caught smoking under the bleachers, and Krissy was found stealing food from the cafeteria kitchen in between classes. 

Glancing at the clock sitting above a brightly colored periodic table chart, Naomi considered letting them out ten minutes early. Her headache wouldn’t quit, her water bottle was empty, and she could really use a cigarette. 

Of course, she wouldn’t let them out early. She never does. They will all have to suffer until exactly the appointed time for detention to be over. 

As if summoned by the power of Naomi’s irritation, Meg appeared. Swinging the door open without knocking, she leaned against the door jamb. As usual, she was casually dressed in jeans and sweaters - purple today - but that was the norm for teachers here. Naomi continued, by habit, wearing neat pant-suits. Teaching at a public school was a lot different from the private, Catholic girls-school she had dedicated twelve years of her life to. Budget cuts had not been kind to her. 

“You need a smoke break? I can watch these trouble makers for a few minutes,” Meg said. 

“Please,” Naomi nodded, “Thank you Meg.”

Naomi tossed her water bottle in her purse and switched places with Meg, brushing against her side unnecessarily on the way out the door. 

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be role models or something?” Claire scoffed. “Smoking is bad for you.”

“A lot of things in life are bad for you kid,” Meg said. 

Naomi left them to argue. Detention was supposed to be a quiet time, meant for studying and reflection on misdeeds committed. Meg was not good at being quiet, but all the teachers seemed more lax at this school. 

The click of her heels echoed through empty corridors as she made her way to the side entrance where she usually smoked. It opened to a small staff parking lot, with railroad tracks beside it. Being on the opposite side of the building from the sports field where they’d be practicing football, students very infrequently used this entrance. 

Smoking was a disgusting habit, but it was one vice Naomi couldn’t seem to quit. Colorful autumn leaves fell from the trees, the air cool but refreshing. She kept an eye on her watch, synched up with the clock in the detention room. If Krissy or Claire left early, she would report them. Meg knew this, but would still let the kids go if they got up on their own. Meg was particularly awful at enforcing rules. 

Stubbing her cigarette out in the designated receptacle, Naomi smoothed down her hair, straightened her jacket, and went back inside. The headache felt slightly better; she couldn’t stave it off completely, but she would delay it as long as possible. 

Laughter rung down the hallway as she rounded the corner to the detention room, and Naomi stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, watching Krissy and Claire chatting. 

“Detention time is silent time.”

Meg had her boots kicked up on the desk and she didn’t look up from the glossy celebrity magazine spread out in her lap, but she smirked. 

Claire rolled her eyes, “Detention is over.”

“In one minute, it is,” Naomi replied.

Both girls, their backpacks already packed, watched the second hand tick by. They shot out of their chairs the moment it struck four-thirty. 

Naomi remained in the doorway. 

Claire scowled, but Krissy asked, “May we please leave?”

“Yes, have a good night girls, remember to finish your homework.”

Stepping aside, Naomi let them pass. She closed the door behind her and strode over to the desk. Meg tossed her magazine on it, set her feet down under Naomi’s withering glare. 

“So, what was Krissy in for this time? I thought she was doing better with her attitude problem?” Meg asked.

Despite the fault that she could be overly lenient with the students, Meg did genuinely care.

Naomi leaned against the edge of the desk. “She is improving the attitude. MacLeod caught stealing food from the cafeteria today.”

Standing, Meg stood in front of Naomi, leaning into her. “Seriously? They wanna get the kid in trouble for being hungry?”

“Stealing is stealing, of course she’s in trouble.”

Meg sighed. “You know how hard it hit some of these kids when the breakfast program was cut.”

“That doesn’t mean we can teach them that stealing is okay as long as they really need it.”

“Okay, inspector Javert.”

Naomi glared, pushed away from the desk and put her hands on Meg’s hips. Turning, she pressed Meg against the desk and leaned over her. They had argued enough with each other regarding the management of the school and budgetary woes, Naomi was not in the mood for it tonight. 

“Rules exist for a reason, Miss Masters. If you want to live in society, and benefit from it, you must adhere to the rules.”

Shifting her legs wider, bracing her hands on the desk behind her and Meg shrugged. “What if I want to have some fun and be bad, learn my lesson later.”

“Clearly, you need more discipline.”

Curling an arm around Meg, spreading a hand against the small of her back, sweater soft and warm, Naomi bent towards her, kissed the curve of her cheek, the shell of her ear. Meg shivered, stretching her neck back, rolling her hips against Naomi.

“Go home, Meg. Make sure your apartment is presentable and up to my standards. I will be there at seven with dinner. I expect that you will be dressed accordingly for polite company. Or I will have some lessons on manners for you. “

“Mm, I got a lot of papers to grade tonight, tv shows to catch up on, I don’t know if have time to clean my apartment.”

“You know what the rules are, if you break them, you will learn your lesson.”

Tangling her fingers in Meg’s silky, long hair, Naomi gripped and pulled her head back. Those pretty brown eyes glinted with mischief, and Naomi was torn between taking the paddle or the cane over tonight. Meg looked like she might be particularly rambunctious. 

Perhaps both. 


End file.
